Miracle
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: It has been over a year since Kei's death and she is still mourning him and wants revenge on the Mikage's to which the others are willing to help but things get complicated when Shuro discovers she is pregnant with Kei's child
1. Chapter 1

Shuro sat quietly by the window in her transformed form. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with extended see-through sleeves that ended at her chest.

_**Flashback**_

_Shuro's powers have awakened and Kei has rejected the C-genome drug. Tears are spilling down Shuro's eyes as she sings a song filled with pain and heartache._

"_Why Kei…WHY did you leave me alone like this what about our dreams?!" she wept tearfully._

_**Now**_

Tears spilled down Shuro's cheeks as the painful memory of Kei's death swamped her mind "Kei why did you have to abandon me on this lonely desolate place" she sobbed. She clenched her fists angrily "All for some f*****g test for perfect humans" she snarled angrily.

Shuro hated the Mikage's (apart from Aya and her mother) with a passion now and was always finding some way to get her revenge every time the Mikage's attacked or made another move.

Suddenly Aya opened the door cautiously "hey Shuro Yuhi made lunch you hungry?" she asked kindly.

Shuro turned to Aya a tear spilling down her cheek "Aya…" she said in a daze staring at her blankly.

Aya became concerned "Shuro are you ok what's the matter?" she said approaching her still in a cautious matter in case she upset her further.

Shuro wiped her eyes "It's nothing I was just remembering Kei is all" she said smiling sadly.

Aya sighed sadly feeling a sharp pain in her chest feeling responsible for Kei's death after all her blood had created the drug that awoke C-genome's "Oh Shuro I'm so sorry" she thought to herself.

_**At table**_

Shuro sat with the others eating silently her face blank and emotionless but her eyes were filled with pain and anguish.

Oda-Q was serving the food but was also concerned for Shuro's wellbeing she hadn't been this conserved since the anniversary of Kei's death.

Suzumi smiled nervously "Uh…Shuro is something on your mind would you like to share it with us" she said kindly.

Shuro sighed heavily her long hair tumbling over her shoulders like fine black rain; her amber eyes red from crying so much.

Yuhi panicked that Suzumi had made matters worse "Or you can just keep to yourself whatever you want Shuro" he said nervously.

Chidori nodded "Yeah but we'll always be here if you need us RIGHT Aya" Chidori said nudging Aya in the side.

Aya nodded "That's right Shuro we're your friends and we care about you so please tell us what hurts you so" she said bravely.

Shuro tightened her hands into fists on her lap "You guys…" she said fondly a gentle smile appearing on her face.

_**12 mins later**_

"Shuro if you were upset over Kei why did you not just ask us to take you to his grave for a visit" Aya said kindly taking her hand.

Chidori clenched her fists nodding "Yeah you loved him and you meant so much to each other" she said bravely.

Yuhi agreed "Yeah you shouldn't have to feel like you have to hide it the Mikage's are to blame for Kei's death" he said sternly.

Shuro smiled tears welling up all over again "You guys…you guys are the best friends I could ever ask for" she sobbed wiping her eyes.


	2. C2: New Beginnings

"Kagami we have found out some very interesting news about Shuro Tsukasa/ C-genome Juno" Gladys Smithson said firmly.

"I see continue" Kagami said resting his chin upon his palms while his elbow rested upon his wooden desk.

"It seems she is PREGNANT with her late cousin Kei Tsukasa's child and seeing as he was a failure C-genome he may have impregnated her since they were so close" Gladys said firmly.

"I see well this has just made my day" he said and clicked a button on his desk "Well have to make sure NOTHING happens to our precious Juno C-genome" he said smirking.

A few minutes later Wei entered the room looking firm "You called me Mr. Kagami?" he said politely but in a stern tone.

"Yes it seems Juno type is pregnant I want you and the men to keep an eye on her and when she is further along and showing evidence then KIDNAP her and bring her here is that clear?" Kagami said fixing his glasses.

"Yes Sir" Wei said bowing respectively and then left.

"You know Juno type won't come here without a fight" Gladys said firmly.

"Indeed which is why I gave Wei a drug to knock her out so she won't be able to fight back. It will paralyze her body and then render her unconscious" Kagami said smirking.

**_Meanwhile at Aogiri household_**

Shuro was now 3 weeks pregnant with a small bump under her clothes which she stroked whenever she was alone while smiling lovingly "My darling child...I cannot wait to meet you" she said fondly. She closed her eyes and began to imagine her life with her unborn child. The memories they would make; the love they would share how wonderful it would be.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she slammed open the window and retched heavily spewing into the garden. The morning sickness had been REALLY bad she could barely eat half the time but she was coping for the sake of her happiness. Just the other day she had thrown a mood swing on Yuhi out of nowhere and it had gone awkwardly for everyone earning a lot of stares afterwards. She chuckled as she remembered every minute.

**_Flashback_**

Shuro stormed into the kitchen angrily "YUHI!" she yelled furiously her eyes like burning coal.

"Um yes?" Yuhi said nervously his body shaking.

"Did you eat MY ice-cream?" Shuro snapped crossly. She had bought some chocolate ice cream for herself and wanted to eat some but now it was gone and she had SOOO been looking forward to it.

"Um...No" Yuhi said nervously backing away. Shuro had been REALLY scary since she got pregnant she was often like a completely different person.

"Um Shuro..." Chidori said getting up and approaching them.

"What?" Shuro said crossly as she wanted to get the TRUTH from Yuhi.

"...YOU ate the ice cream last night remember? You were craving again so you finished off the WHOLE tub" Chidori said innocently.

Shuro went quiet then looked at Yuhi for 5 seconds then fell to her knee's sobbing loudly.

"Hey Shuro are you ok?" Yuhi asked worriedly.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she sobbed tearfully "I'M SUCH A MEAN BITCH! HOW COULD I HAVE BLAMED YUHI!" Shuro sobbed. The others sighed since her pregnancy Shuro's moods had been like a flip switch you never knew what to expect.

**_Now_**

Shuro chuckled "Well at least pregnancy isn't boring".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Chidori came in with some food "Hey Shuro I brought you lunch" she said cheerfully.

Shuro smiled "Thanks but I could have gotten it myself" she said gratefully.

"No way!" Chidori said firmly "You need rest a pregnant lady is very easily susceptible to low iron intake, Anaemia, exhaustion all sorts! You need nutrition!" she said folding her arms.

Shuro took the tray "Yes ma'am " she chuckled.

"Oh yeah me and Aya have decided to take you shopping for pregnancy clothes tomorrow I hope you don't mind" Chidori said before she left.

"No that's fine I was going to eventually" Shuro said gratefully.

"Ok well bye" Chidori said skipping out of the room.

**_Meanwhile_**

"I'm happy for Shuro but this situation is going to put her in danger The Mikage's already WANT her power so the baby is a BONUS!" Aya said worriedly.

"That's true but Shuro aint no pushover she'll go down fighting before she lets them kidnap her and the baby" Yuhi said encouragingly.

"Yeah that's true" Aya said slightly relieved.

"The Mikage's want a PURE race made of C-genome's so they will undoubtedly test on Shuro's baby if given the chance to see if it has her powers" Suzumi said firmly.

"But they CAN'T!" Chidori said suddenly appearing "Shuro already LOST Kei to the Mikage's if she lost this baby she would be destroyed for good!" She said looking upset.

Aya smiled "Hey now Chidori there's no way me OR Ceres would let that happen but it's good to be concerned after all most of my family are determined to test on me or kill me" she said firmly.

"Then what shall we do?" Chidori asked hopefully.

"We PROTECT her and the child and make sure NOTHING happens to them" Aya said firmly.

**_Aya's Inner POV_**

_"They already DESTROYED my life and happiness so I'll be DAMNED if they ruin Shuro's too there is no NEED for all this pain and suffering they cause"._


	3. C3: Maternal instinct

Shuro was folding away her new maternity clothes. There were a couple of dresses, stretchy pants, nightgowns and shirts. It was going to be hard getting used to having a large stomach but she was going to look good doing it.

She had bought some baby clothes too. Not only had she developed further in her pregnancy but she knew the sex of her unborn child...Female. A couple of names had come to mind and she had narrowed down to either Yuki or Reiko. She was still having a debate with the others about it but she would still love it either way.

Eventually she found herself feeling sleepy. Since it was such a nice day and she had been working hard Shuro allowed herself to drift into slumber. Little did she realize the strange yet comfortable dream she was about to experience.

**_In dream_**

_It was dark yet Shuro was able to see where she was going. There was a gentle fog around her feet which was cold yet was comfortable. She was wearing a white V front spaghetti strap dress with an ankle length skirt._

_"Where am I? Why have I transformed?" Shuro said curiously. It was true she had transformed she could tell. Her skin was paler, her hair was longer and black, her eyes had changed from brown to Amber._

_"Hello" a small voice said. A small girl wearing a kimono and veil over her head appeared. _

_As much as Shuro found her adorable the fact that she was in a strange place with this unknown child was somewhat scary. She knew her powers were the cause of this but it was becoming worrying at their extent._

_"Who are you?" Shuro asked nervously._

_"Come close and I shall tell you" The girl said sweetly._

_Shuro hesitated but obeyed. As the child whispered in her ear making her eyes widen with shock and disbelief._

_"Nice to meet you" The girl said smiling sweetly._

_Shuro felt tears spill from her eyes and she grabbed the child close to her and hugged her tightly._

**_Now_**

Shuro awoke with a start her heart racing. She had never had such a dream before and yet she wasn't scared more shocked.

"Was that...a premonition?" Shuro said thoughtfully.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer and eventually Chidori came into the room. She looked out of breath and worried about something which concerned Shuro.

"Chidori what's the matter?" Shuro asked cautiously.

"Its Kagami! He's on the phone and he wants to speak to YOU" Chidori said anxiously.

Shuro frowned angrily. She had expected the Mikage's to learn of her pregnancy but she would not let them use her like they had so many others.

She got to her feet and walked to the hall. Her back ached a little from her stomach but she was taking it like a champ.

As she reached the phone she took it in her hand. Before placing it to her ear she took a deep breath and said "Shuro speaking" in a stern voice.

_"Ah Miss Tsukasa. We learned of your pregnancy recently and wish to congratulate you" _Kagami said warmly.

Shuro frowned. This guy was so twisted he was willing to play the good guy card as means to trick innocent girls. "Thank you. But you needn't play this game Kagami I KNOW why you called me" she said bitterly.

There was a soft chuckle down the receiver _"Your no fool are you Juno genome. Yes you are correct this IS about your pregnancy and our plans for you" _Kagami said smugly.

It disgusted her how much he was willing to put innocent people in danger over some stupid legend and the powers they harnessed.

"What do you want with me?" Shuro snapped angrily.

_"We wish to care for you at the labs. After your infant is born we wish to see if it has powers and may keep you both at the facility" _ Kagami confessed sternly.

"Fat chance asshole. If you think I'm gonna allow that then your an idiot" Shuro hissed angrily. She knew the effects the drugs had on subjects and she wasn't going to let her unborn child die at their hands.

Kagami sighed heavily "Your choice Miss Tsukasa. I will warn you that things may get nasty because of your actions" he warned.

"Just you try it. You'd be surprised what pregnant mothers are capable of and besides I have Aya to help me" she said smugly.

There was a long silence but eventually he spoke again _"See you in hell" _he muttered then hung up.

She hung up the phone feeling both afraid and enraged by his words. He was such an arrogant shit and she hated him.

"What did he say?" Chidori asked worriedly.

"He wants to abduct me and use my child as a weapon" Shuro said coldly.

"We won't let him Shuro! We'll protect you!" Chidori said fiercely.

Shuro smiled "I know that. You're a good girl Chidori but I think I'll need Suzumi and Ceres help on this one too ok" she said kindly.

"Yes Ma'am" Chidori said sweetly.

"Good now come help me finish up before we tell the others" Shuro said smiling warmly and led her away.

Chidori was beaming with pride but also felt protective over Shuro. She had already lost someone dear and it was not going to happen again.

"I will protect Shuro no matter what it takes" Chidori thought bravely clenching her fists.


End file.
